1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of, a device for, and a record medium having a program embodied therein for analyzing a model, and particularly relates to a method of, a device for, and a record medium having a program embodied therein for analyzing a model comprised of a plurality of components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development in computer technology has made it possible to analyze forces applied to objects without difficulty. It is desirable to be able to carry out an analysis accurately even when the analysis is directed to an object comprised of a plurality of components.
When a model used in analysis is created to accurately reflect an actual structure of an object, analysis using this model can produce accurate results. To create a structurally accurate model, however, is not an easy task and takes a lengthy time. Depending on required accuracy and time limits, a model with a simplified shape may be used.
When a stress analysis is performed for manufacturing of a bearing unit, for example, Young""s moduli are used in the analysis if they are known beforehand. If Young""s moduli are not known, a bearing unit comprised of balls, rings, and a case, for example, needs to be modeled accurately to take into account structural details. Alternatively, a bearing unit is replaced by substitutes that are simpler for the purpose of analysis.
FIG. 1 is an illustrative drawing showing an example of a related art analysis method.
FIG. 1 shows an example in which springs 42 are put in place 41 of a bearing unit as simplified substitutes for the bearing unit.
If all the components such as balls of the bearing unit are to be modeled with sufficient accuracy, such a modeling process requires a lengthy time period. Further, since various parameters need to be entered with respect to all the components, it is not easy to carry out the analysis.
When all the components are accurately modeled, further, a computation time may become prohibitively lengthy. If the computer does not have a sufficient computation speed, analysis may not be possible to be actually carried out.
If a simplified model such as that using the springs as substitutes for the bearing unit, there is a problem in that deformation and stress that is experienced by the bearing unit are not calculable since the bearing unit is no longer included in the analysis.
Accordingly, there is a need for a scheme for analyzing mechanical actions based on a simple model where the scheme can provide an accurate analysis of an object comprised of a plurality of components.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a scheme for analyzing mechanical actions that substantially obviates one or more of the problems caused by the limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
Feature s and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent from the description and the accompanying drawings, or may be learned by practice of the invention according to the teachings provided in the description. Objects as well as other features and advantages of the present invention will be realized and attained by a scheme for analyzing mechanical actions particularly pointed out in the specification in such full, clear, concise, and exact terms as to enable a person having ordinary skill in the art to practice the invention.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides a method of analyzing mechanical actions on an object comprised of a plurality of components, including the steps of creating a model having a general exterior shape of the object without regard to structural details of the components, obtaining separate elasticity coefficients of the model in respectively different spatial directions based on rigidities of the object, and analyzing mechanical actions on the object based on the model and the elasticity coefficients.
In the method as described above, the object comprised of a plurality of components is represented by a model that has a general exterior shape of the object without regard to structural details of the components, so that the modeling process is easy and not time consuming. Further, the elasticity coefficients are obtained as separate and probably different coefficients with respect to different directions, thereby treating the model as having anisotropic characteristics that are close to characteristics of the object. Therefore, the method can provide an accurate analysis of mechanical actions on an object based on a simplified model.